


Reward

by baixiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiang/pseuds/baixiang





	Reward

奥巴磨蹭了好久好久，人都陆续走完了，只剩拉卡坐在凳子上等他。他把所有App都刷过一遍了，奥巴还没出来，拉卡有点担心，他走进浴室。

“嘿，你还好吗？”

奥巴终于等到小男孩。他把花洒挂到头顶，理了理额前的头发，掀开帘子露出脑袋，挂着不怀好意的笑，“赛后奖励作数吗？”

拉卡顾左右而言其他，“你洗了快一个小时了，准备下锅哪？”

“嘿，宝贝，别这样……”奥巴伸手揽过拉卡，把他拽进狭小的隔间。

拉卡挣了一下，被贴上来的男人锁在死角，动弹艰难，他磕巴了一下，“你……不行，外面还有人！”

奥巴笑了笑，“少来，还有人你就不会进来了。”说着便低下头，嘴唇靠近他的嘴唇，在隔着几毫米的地方停住了，没有继续挑逗，看着拉卡紧闭双眼，脸颊悄悄染上红晕。两人呼出的空气缠绕在一起，混着水蒸气熏得烈火朝天，心猿意马。奥巴听着他越来越快的心跳和越发急促的呼吸，眉梢浮起笑意，眸色却深了一度又一度。

拉卡见他迟迟没有动作，掐着自己的掌心逼迫着理智重新归位，他急速转动几下眼球，再睁开眼时，眼底一片清亮，“说好的戴帽奖励，差一个，差一脚，差……唔！”

奥巴没想到他定力越来越好了，这样的情况下还能跟自己讨价还价——事实上，无理取闹的是自己，这不重要，现下暧昧不明的前情只能有一个走向。于是他托住他的后脑勺，含着他的唇瓣轻轻舔弄起来，截断了他尚在舌尖的解释。

“要不是我冲去底线，哪来第二个球？你怎么不讲道理？”奥巴沙沉着嗓音，撩拨他，蛊惑他，引诱他。

拉卡的大脑逐渐发晕，好像有什么不对。但今天奥巴的表现确实棒极了不是吗？如果这个赌约一开始的目的是赢球激励，那么失之毫厘又有什么关系。

他伸出舌头去回应奥巴的吻，温软的舌尖在唇齿间抵死缠绵，热水从奥巴脸上流下来，也顺着拉卡的下颌流到脖子上，一路从领口往下，打湿了他新换好的毛衣。

奥巴胀得难受，他的手缓缓在他腰际游走，却在完美的线条凹处被阻拦了。拉卡被他摸得欲望高涨，不免贴在他掌心扭了几下。

“你该脱光了进来的，省时，你也少忍些，”奥巴含着拉卡的耳垂，“不过，现在这样也有别的乐趣，我总能满足你。”

拉卡耳朵红得快要滴血，他鼓着腮帮子，眼神迷离地瞪了奥巴一眼。没有丝毫威慑力，反而要命的色气。奥巴呼吸更急了些，他一只手扣住他的下巴，轻咬着他的下唇，勾了舌尖出来狠命地吸吮，一条腿打开他的腿缝，另一只手摸到下腹解开了皮带。

拉卡这会儿双腿发软，他的手软绵绵地搭在奥巴肩上，舌尖一阵阵传来的刺痛加剧着他的快感。他身体不争气地叫嚣着空虚，他坠入欲望的深渊里想，奥巴太了解他了，任何时候任何方面。

湿润的手指慢慢从腰线滑到尾椎，再渐渐探入禁地，微硬的指甲引起颤栗，敏感的皮肤又酥又麻，一切反馈都无比清晰地冲撞着他的大脑，他下意识地提了提臀，把穴口对准了奥巴的指尖，暗红的嫩肉微微开合，迎合着邀请男人掇菁撷华。

美人不可辜负。

但是奥巴真的很烦人。

“喔，我想想，差一个，差一脚都不算帽子戏法？嗯？”他把手伸回来，按在拉卡的臀瓣上，不疾不徐地搓揉着。

“……”拉卡费力地睁开眼，带着点央求似的可怜巴巴地看着他，“不是……”

“那是什么？”

“你，很厉害……”

很好，一语双关。

到这份上已经是拉卡的极限了，他总是宠他，在床上也几乎都由着他。今天要不是自己大放异彩，帮助球队逆转取胜，他也不至于想这些花招来挑弄他。总之，他很难忍了，奥巴轻笑一下，“还有更厉害的。”

拉卡哼了两声，表达不耐和渴望，顺从地半侧过身子，方便奥巴进来。粗长的巨物缓缓嵌入身体，甬道里憋了好大一会儿的酸麻得到了释放。他穴口紧紧含住男人的阴茎，温热湿润的肠肉收缩吸吮着，想要把体内的东西完完全全包裹进来。奥巴喘着气，快感冲破了他的控制系统，他只顾着不要莽撞伤了他，扣着拉卡细腰的手却不自觉失了力。拉卡皱着眉，伸手在他手臂上拍了一下，“你轻点。”

奥巴试着小幅度抽动了几下，紧致又柔软的触感让他很难把持，他期待着拉卡能迅速适应他。好在，他们永远默契。

“唔……快……用力……”破碎的单词夹在几丝带着哭泣的呻吟中从喉咙里溢出，拉卡把腰塌下来，屁股翘到最大限度，他抓着奥巴的手，与他十指相扣，甚至掐了掐他的指尖，再度发出催促。

奥巴逐渐放肆起来，两具身体发出碰撞，热水浇在二人交合处，混着体内分泌的白液，把后穴润滑得极度温软，他太紧了也太会吸了，奥巴简直迷失在他的体内了。他的手在他背上抚摸，点燃一簇簇火焰，滚烫的肌肤饥渴的贴了上去，紧密得严丝合缝，他们永远不会分离。

抽动的速度越来越快，拉卡掐着奥巴的掌心骤然收紧，指甲深陷入他的皮肤，体内的颤抖变成了痉挛，本能地夹紧了男人。两人前后低吼一声，一道白光闪过眼前，快感像潮水一般淹没覆灭了他们。

“嗯……喔……”拉卡发出无意义的音节，发泄着他满足的思绪，奥巴把他扳过来搂进怀里，粗重地喘气，他吻了吻他乱糟糟的额头，“还好吗？”

拉卡无力地翻了翻眼皮，把头埋进他侧颈，像是害羞了，要躲着奥巴热烈而赤裸的目光，“好累，腿都要散架了。”

奥巴当然不能说累。

他把人横抱起走出了浴室，“还有多的衣服吗？”

“没了。”

 

拉卡穿着大一号的毛衣，跟在奥巴身后，疲惫不堪地离开了酋长球场。


End file.
